


"Cradle Me In Your Arms, Asshole!"

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Cursing cause cursing is cool, Drabble, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) does his best, Keith suffers, Kink Meme, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is doing his best and also has no self-awareness, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Keith is upset that Lance doesn't remember their bonding moment. Lance sets out to fix this.    Inspired by Kink Meme Prompt





	

There are some points in life where Keith can admit he’s made a mistake. Once, when he was ten and he ate all of the cupcakes Shiro had made for their mother’s birthday. The following stomach aches and Disappointed Face from his mother had been punishment enough. Again when he found himself homeless, orphaned and alone after being kicked out of the Garrison for calling Iverson a liar when keeping his mouth shut would have could have led him to answers about the Kerberos Mission as if Shiro could make a piloting error.

And now here he was. Lance in-between his arms with his head on Keith’s shoulder and ass firmly in his lap, smiling. Chatting about something that just sounded like white noise as he focused on breathing and not being hyper aware of every place that felt too warm because Lance was there, pressed against him. Smelling like lavender and some Altean perfume that he’d borrowed from Allura.

And god… His face heat up, cheeks and ears burning. He’d fucked up. He wasn’t sure how, but he’d fucked up.

.

In Lance’s mind it was a solid plan. Keith and him had been doing better, great even. Arguably they’d been on the fast track towards friend. Not best friends since everyone in the Universe was slowly learning that Lance’s closest and dearest friend would always and without fail be his Hunk-a-hunk-a-burning-love. But friends nonetheless.

Not that they still didn’t bicker. Lance was fairly sure it would be a cold day in hell (or where ever the Galra home planet was at this rate) when they managed to go more than a few hours without arguing about something petty like Keith’s hair or Lance’s apparently annoying voice. But that was okay. That was just them and Lance had honestly become found of their arguments. It kept the day-in and day-out of floating through the never ending void almost bearable.

(It helped that Keith had the cutest scrunched up nose when he was annoyed.)

So when they’d been started arguing about something unimportant, the rest of the team hadn’t even sighed or rolled their eyes, content in their various de-stressing activities like tinkering (Hunk and Pidge), reading (Shiro), sleeping (Coran who Lance had to admit probably slept the least), or knitting (Allura was a dedicated student and Lance was happy to teach her how to make socks for Coran).

“Oh like how you ‘cradled me in your arms’,” Lance cried back, making air quotes with an unnecessary amount of flourish, settling back to wait for whatever lame one-liner Keith would fire back.

Instead Keith fell silent, cute nose wrinkle falling away to a flush of what Lance could only assume was real, palpable anger. At the lack of noise, the other’s looked up to see Lance dumbstruck and Keith seemingly at war with himself. Finally, Keith looked up to meet Lance’s eye. “Fuck you, Lance,” he snapped, standing, uncaring as he knocked Allura’s yarn to the ground as he rushed out of the room, shoulder’s hunched.

The others sat in silence. Their attention moving from the door to Lance who was still starring at the spot Keith had been occupying, thoroughly confused.

“Dude,” Hunk finally said, breaking the silence, “What just happened?”

Lance blinked. Once. Twice. Looked up to meet Hunk’s eye and shrugged. Feeling a bit helpless at how little control he seemed to have on the situation. “I…I got no idea.” He gets up, frowning. “I think I’m gonna… go.” He waves Hunk off as he makes his way out of the common room and towards their dorms.

.

Plopping onto his bed with a nice thump, Lance took a deep breath and focused. Keith was upset. Lance had somehow made him upset. Rationally, the only option was to apologize. If it had been Hunk or Pidge or Shiro, Lance would have done so happily. But that kind of –ish didn’t work with Keith. Not that Lance was any sorta Keith-whisperer (that title belonging to their adored Space Father), but he’d learned enough after a few months floating in space with only six other people and three psychic mice for comapny to know that Keith wasn’t a guy who did words well.

Maybe chalk it up to that year spent in the desert, but Keith did gestures. Flamboyant, heart-felt gestures. The day Shiro and he had fought about Keith’s training habits, Keith had gotten Lance and Hunk to insist on a project to bake Shiro an apology cake. It had been wild trying to turn food goo, a sorta egg substitute, fruit, and whatever magic Hunk could pull out of the pantry into a cake. But it’d also been pretty awesome.

Lance didn’t have time to make a cake though. Keith couldn’t be left to stew in his anger for too long or he was prone to do something stupidly annoying like ignoring Lance (he’d done it for a week driving Lance crazy until Lance had broken into his room and refused to get out of his bed until Keith had told him his deal) or pretend his outburst hadn’t happened at all (he’d tried it with Hunk until Hunk had started crying out of guilt even though Keith insisted it was his fault). So what had made Keith angry and how to correct it?

 _Well…_ Lance’s brain helpfully supplied, _it probably had something to do about your “bonding moment._ ” Ah yes. The infamous bonding moment. Infamous because Lance honest to god didn’t remember it. Not that it was his fault? Who expects a guy to remember what he said half-unconscious after waking up from a coma in the middle of an active war zone? Keith, apparently.

Asshole.

(With an aesthetically pleasing ass, but whatever. Didn’t make up for him being a literal asshole.)

That all left him with only one option, didn’t it?

He was going to recreate their bonding moment!

.

Which lead him to now, sitting comfortably in Keith’s lap. Leg’s lounging on the sofa (with his shoes off because he isn’t a heathen, _looking at you Keith_ ). One arm thrown over Keith’s shoulder and the other playing with the zipper of Keith’s jacket as he rambled on about whatever he could think of until he noticed Keith’s very slow, controlled breathing.

“Keith?” he asks. Moving his head off of Keith’s shoulder to look at his surprisingly red face. “You with me buddy?”

Keith makes a sorta “ep” noise that has Lance frowning. “Keith? Mah main man? You okay? Am I too heavy?”

Keith shakes his head, tightening his arms around Lance’s waist jut a little bit. Lance huffs, shifting so he was no longer just sitting in Keith’s lap but instead straddling his thighs, making it easier to look Keith in the face. “Dude, you gotta speak to me? I thought this would help.”

Honestly, it’s a solid plan. Keith is upset Lance doesn’t remember their bonding moment. So if he recreates his bonding moment then he’ll remember it and BAM! Keith won’t be upset anymore. He doesn’t get why Keith isn’t getting with the program.

“Help with what?” Keith finally says, looking Lance in the eye. His face is still awfully red, but less so. And he’s smiling that small, crooked smile that Lance couldn’t help but answer with one of his own.

“You’re upset cause I don’t remember you cradling me in your arms, right?” Lance explains, hoping now Keith will get it. “So here I am. Cradle me, you asshole.”

Keith squakes, puffing up and pulling Lance even close so Lance has to look down and Keith has to look up to maintain eyesight, “I was.. I’m no-… I am cradling you, you… you dick!”

Lance snorts, pushing back so he has room to adjust. “Good.” Returning to almost his original position but now with both hands playing with Keith’s zipper, leaving Keith to hold him up and close. From this angle he can hear Keith’s heartbeat. “Now as I was saying. My mama knows that Auntie Helena, this is my father’s sister not Auntie Helena my mama’s work friend, has been up to something….”

.

Keith takes a deep breath, settling back against the coach. Careful not to jostle Lance as Lance resumes his story. Trying to pay attention as he feels Lance’s breath on his neck and fingers on his chest. So… maybe he hadn’t messed up too badly?

As long as Shiro or Pidge didn’t find them and Lance stayed where he was, so close and warm, attention on Keith and only Keith then Keith was okay with this. Who didn’t like cradling their crush in their arms?

Plus it was ten times better when said crush wasn’t almost dying and would actually remember this.

Now if only Lance felt the same way.

.

(Pidge found them four hours later, curled up around each other in the common room, fast asleep. She took twenty-seven different photos from various angles and posted twenty-six of them all over the castle.

The twenty-seventh she gave to Shiro who swore to save it for their wedding day.)

**Author's Note:**

> Lance... you are so unaware of your own crush I want to shake you. OML
> 
> I am sick and gross and bored so please enjoy this drabble I wrote in about fifteen minutes. If you need me, I will be swearing against god, nature, and food poisoning. TuT 
> 
> But seriously, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
